Sweet Dreams
by Rattlesnake Smile
Summary: Isaac is having a hard time sleeping at the loft, so Derek decides to help.


_THIS IS NOT A DEREK/ISAAC FIC!_

_I just want to get that out there first. This is not in any way a ship fic. I was watching the latest episode of Teen Wolf and I noticed how Derek immediately rushed to Isaac's side after he was electrocuted and I remembered a deleted scene from 3A, where Isaac says he sleeps on the floor of the loft. _

_This could take place any time prior to season 3A, or after Isaac got back from discovering Erica and Boyd. The nightmare he's having could be something from his abusive father, to the "torture" he received at the hands of the Alpha Pack. I leave that up to the viewer._

* * *

**Sweet Dreams**

Derek rolled over in his excessively large bed and pulled a pillow over his head, trying to drown out the noise. Not of the storm, but of his beta whimpering in his sleep. Across the loft, Isaac had curled up on a pile of blankets near the table that sat before the windows. The tall blond was wrapped within another blanket, thrashing slightly. Whether from the storm, or some childhood memory regarding his father, or from their recent encounters with the Alpha Pack, Derek couldn't say, but it was noisy.

Don't get the wrong idea, Isaac was pack and as his Alpha, Derek was concerned. But they weren't just wolves and Derek was still sort of new at this. Guys don't wake other guys after a bad dream and make them a glass of warm milk. It just didn't work that way. So Derek did his best to respect Isaac's privacy and his thing about personal space and drown out the sound. However, after another twenty minutes, Derek couldn't take it anymore.

"Isaac." He called out, sitting up and glaring in the direction the sounds were coming from. He received no reply except for a crack of thunder loud enough to rattle the windows, which in turn intensified his beta's whimpers.

"Isaac!" Derek raised his voice and letting some of his Alphonse creep into his voice. The werewolf in question immediately sat up, whacking his head on the table and letting out a painful moan. The pain from the injury lasted only a few seconds as his werewolf healing kicked in. Isaac then looked around with bleary eyes, half mummified by his blankets.

"Whasygoing'on?" The teenager asked sleepily, gazing with half-open blue eyes in Derek's direction.

"You were having nightmare." Derek stated bluntly.

"Oh..." Isaac was a bit more alert now. "I'm sorry." He mumbled, and went to pull the blankets back over his head.

"Don't apologize." Derek's words halted his actions. Isaac half-turned and peered at his alpha through the small parting in the blankets. "Now get up here."

Isaac blinked those big, blue eyes, the blanket falling away from his head.

"What?" Isaac finally asked.

"Get up here." Derek repeated, throwing back the blankets on the other half of the giant bed.

"But- but-" Isaac stuttered. "Why?"

"If you'd rather sleep on the floor..." Derek countered. Isaac nodded hastily and tried to curl up again, earning an exasperated sigh from his alpha. "Isaac, get up here." This time, Derek put some force to the words, enough that Isaac was half-way across the loft before he realized what was happening. He stopped at the foot of the bed, glancing nervously from the soft mattress to the very intimidating Derek. Seriously, how does someone look that intimidating while lying in pajamas? When Derek raised one of those dangerous eyebrows of his, Isaac quickly moved to get into the bed and avoid his alpha's wrath. Once he was in the bed, the blankets were pulled up and Isaac tried to keep himself toward the farthest edge.

Sighing again, Derek reached out one of his long arms, latched onto the beta and pulled him closer, until there wasn't that much space between them. Derek attempted to close his eyes, but could still feel the overwhelming anxiousness in the tense body next to him.

"Relax." Derek said. "It's a pack thing. I'm your alpha and you were in distress." Derek explained sleepily. "Physical closeness between pack members has a calming effect. So just close your eyes and go to sleep. Derek cracked an eye open to see his beta nodding before rolling onto his side, facing away from Derek, and forcing his body to relax. A few minutes later the younger werewolf drifted off to sleep and Derek allowed his eyes to drift shut before he followed the teenager.

**- TEEN WOLF -**

Derek slowly swam back to the land of consciousness. His first conscious thought was of how warm he was. More so than normal. All werewolves ran a higher body temperature than regular humans, but he felt almost feverish right now. That's when he became aware of the other body that was pressed up against him. Blinking open green eyes, the werewolf look over to see his beta, still sleeping soundly and curled up against his alpha's side, head tucked down to rest slightly on Derek's shoulder. Derek took a moment to ponder how a six-foot plus teenager (taller even than him) could make himself so small. The thought quickly drifted out of his head as Isaac made a soft mumbling sound and snuggled in even closer to the warmth and protection that was his alpha.

Derek fought at the small smile that threatened his normally sour features.

Maybe he wasn't such a horrible Alpha, after all.

* * *

_I just wanted to write up something where Derek was a good alpha, because let's face it: Derek was the worst Alpha in the history of Alphas when it came to protecting his pack. So I thought this little piece of fluff would help to emphasize that even though Derek sucked at it, he did try._


End file.
